


Hey, I need your affection

by sprite_spirits



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Seventeen America Line, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprite_spirits/pseuds/sprite_spirits
Summary: Hansol sometimes dreams of making his relationship public. Joshua decides it's actually not that bad to let others know they are dating.orHansol and Joshua thought they could keep their secrets by speaking in English but failed.





	Hey, I need your affection

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction published, and I'm pretty excited. English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes, but I hope you all would enjoy it.
> 
> p.s. story is from Joshua's perspective.

“Hey, I need your affection.” He said as I walk past him. I gave him an annoyed look, which turned into a chuckle after a second.

“God, could you even wait till we get back to our dorm.” I replied, trying hard to hide my blush.

“Nope.” He answered with a sly smile plastered on his face, “They don’t understand anyway.”

“They will when you keep saying it.”

“But I can’t help, you’re just too cute.” He pouted.

I hummed in response, averting eye contact and pretending that our conversation is something _normal_.

We have just finished our music showcase, ready to get back to our dorm. This happened almost everyday, but I’m still not used to this, or should I say, used to that cheesy Vernon.

“Are you still blushing to lines like that after months of dating?” He chimed in my thoughts, sounding fakely amused.

“Shut up.” I rolled my eyes as I got into the car.

“Yah, shut up Vernon, I want to sleep.” Said a yawning Seungkwan.

“Or continue talking but not in English so I don’t feel isolated here.” Seungcheol snapped from the front of the car, seemingly near to sleep as well.

“Sorry.” He turned to me, lowering his voice, “Do you need some sleep before we get back? I could offer you my shoulder.” He gave me a wink.

“You know, sometimes I really miss that bashful Vernon when we first dated,” I shook my head as a disapproval of his act.

“You know, maybe you are the one who needs to get used to things and try not to get shy easily.”

“I hate you.”

“I know you don’t.”

“Oh god, just sleep already.” I let my head fell on his shoulders and closed my eyes, not failing to catch a glimpse of his reddening ears. So I’m the one who gets shy easily, huh? I giggled in the inside, as I whispered something in his ears, watching his ears coloured with a deeper shade of red and a smug smile growing on his face.

“Even if you don’t pull yourself up with the facade of confidence and charisma, you know I have my affection all reserved for you.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Guys, we’re having a meeting in ten minutes.” Seungcheol declared once we got into our dorm. Some let out depressed moans as we all got into our rooms for a short rest.

I squeezed Vernon’s hand in replace of a peck, since all the members were here, before getting into my room with Seungkwan and Seokmin. He squeezed me back, with a remark for me to rest well.

Ten minutes later, thirteen of us gathered in the living room, waiving away our drowsiness in prepare for another deep, long reflection.

Though not every time, this is an usual occurrence, especially after a showcase to refine our performance and prepare for the better. Therefore, I didn’t expect our leader to throw out a question totally irrelevant to our showcase.

“Seventeen is a team right?” He sounded quite depressed with his head hanging down, eyesight on the wooden ground of our dorm.

The rest of us looked at each other with a puzzled expression - Seungcheol’s mood seemed fine in the car, did anything happen without us noticing? - but still, we all nodded eagerly.

“We should be comfortable to share all our secrets, right?” He lifted his head up.

Still dumbfounded, the others replies in several ‘yah’s and ‘ofcourse’s, but I remained silent, because Seungcheol is staring at me, straightly, as he asked the second question.

I didn’t hide anything from the team, did I? Well, except… I caught a glimpse of Vernon silently moving to my side, that was when I knew what was going to happen.

“Then tell me Vernon and Joshua, why don’t you tell us you two are… dating?” All the depression in his voice disappeared as the last word left his lips, replaced with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

The room was overwhelmed with laughter and squeals as the eleven members surrounded me and Vernon in a circle, waiting for answers.

“Well…” I started off, hands sweating only to feel someone holding it gently with an encouraging squeeze, “I didn’t intend to keep it secret but no one had ever asked us so…”

“So you two are really dating? Here you go.” Seokmin handed Soonyoung ten thousand won while letting out a frustrated moan, “I still don’t get where your confidence of winning came from though.” Soonyoung let out a dramatic laugh as he happily counted the money.

“How could you two have a secret debt without us joining? I must’ve won for this one, it’s just too obvious.” Seungkwan cut in before Soonyoung could response.

“Wait, you guys are aware of the fact that we are dating?” I questioned, “But how?”

“Hyung, not being proficient in English doesn’t mean not knowing any English.” Chan replied in the most monotonous tone he could put.

“All we need to understand is the word ‘date’, ‘cute’ and that phrase you two repeated for a millionth time that I could be able to recite and look up in the dictionary - what’s that again? Oh, ‘affection’.” Jihoon added dryly.

‘Affection’ is the word me and Vernon use to replace the word ‘Love’ since the later is understood by each and every of us. Figured that the strategy wasn’t useful though.

“I told you they’ll eventually understand us if you keep repeating that.” I gave Vernon a glare.

“I thought you said you didn’t intend to hide it from them?” Vernon chuckled, snaking his arms around my waist.

I turned and narrowed my eyesight, not bothering the intimacy, “Don’t tell me you planned all of this.”

“I didn’t.” He pulled up his most innocent face, but I know him enough to see right through him, “But I have imagined this coming.” He continued.

“I suddenly regret getting the cat out of the bag.” Seungcheol hid his face in his palm as the others nodded in agreement.

I looked at Seungcheol then Vernon, only to realize he was holding me, smirking. “Oh.” I got the underlying message. We both weren’t touchy people, even when we were alone, not much skinship were shared. He cocked his eyebrow, in which I replied by placing a kiss on the tip of his nose, “Well, you’ll just have to get used to it then.” I’m not the one who brought this up anyway. I added internally, proud of the small revenge on our leader who exposed us without prior notice.

Vernon did most of the flirting but is the one to blush in close proximities, where I was the opposite. Guess we’re just weirdos. I thought to myself as I buried my face in the crook of his neck, feeling it heat up. Weirdos who match each other.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Josh, are you in bed?” Vernon asked as he stepped into my room.

“Almost. Why?” I stood up from my bed to face him.

“Just to tell… ” He caught sight of Seungkwan and Seokmin in the room, busy on their phones, “I need your affection.”

“You know we understand you two already.” Seungkwan shot us an annoying glare.

“Hey,” Vernon was about to retort when I pulled him by the wrist to have him looking at me again, “I love you.”

A kiss was placed on his lips, earning squeals from the other two in the room. I thought I heard the sound of cameras but I couldn’t care any less. Unravelling our secret was better than I thought. I concluded as I smiled into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally love the special bond between Joshua and Hansol and I love them speaking English, like, seriously. Anyway, leave comments to let me know what you think about this.


End file.
